tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mac
Big Mac *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 2 *'Type': Harbour Tug Big Mac is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Usually, because he is one of the strongest tugs, it means he is supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. Bio Big Mac can come across as a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold, despite his tendencies to be macho, gruff and tough at times. He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually (but not always) remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with his brother Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and thick head occasionally frustrates him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone makes fun of him. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. Big Mac is, without doubt, an essential character to TUGS. He is the second strongest tug of the fleet and despite his sometimes abrasive manners, he can be kind and gentle. He is always willing to help out someone in trouble, and uses his great strength to help whenever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. Livery Big Mac is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "2" on his funnel. He wears a blue cap. Appearances Voice Actors * Sean Barrett (TUGS) * Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) * Keiji Fujiwara (Japan) Trivia * His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage; it is not to be confused and has nothing to do with McDonald's' famous burger of the same name (some believe his name change to "Big Stack" for Salty's Lighthouse was made so as not to interfere with a lawsuit from McDonald's). * His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust, although, prior to his sale, he was so damaged that his hull had completely separated from the rest of his body. ** The model was repaired shortly before sale. He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was briefly reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March, 2014. Gallery File:Big Mac - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture File:BigMac'sModel.jpg|Big Mac's Model File:BigMac'smodel.PNG File:BigMacWarrior...png|Big Mac as seen in the opening credits File:Tugsbigmac.jpg File:BigMaccrossRegatta.png File:Big Mac 5.png File:BIGMACJinxed.png File:Big Mac 3.jpg File:Sunshine72.png|Big Mac run aground in Sunshine File:HighTideBigMac1.png File:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg|Big Mac and Warrior File:BigMac&Grampus.JPG|Big Mac and Grampus File:BigMac.png File:Big Mac.png File:BigMacinUpRiver.jpg File:Big MAC name.png File:BigMacWarrior.png File:BIGMACTENCENTS.png File:Sunshine11.png File:Sunshine110.png File:Sunshine111.png File:Sunshine127.jpg File:Trapped16.jpg File:Trapped18.jpg File:Trapped20.jpg File:Warrior Book 1.jpg|Big Mac on a barge File:Pirate (38).png|Big Mac with Zug File:Pirate (35).png File:Warrior7.png File:Warrior5.png File:BigMacUpRiver...png File:Biggcityfreeze3.jpg File:Big Mac and Vienna.png File:StarBuildingGhosts.png File:Hw01.PNG File:UpRiverBigMac3.png File:BigMacUpRiver1.png File:JinxedBigMacOJDeleted.PNG File:Isaiah.png|Covered in coal dust in High Tide File:BigMacUpRiver..png File:BigMacTrapped...png File:BigMacRegatta.jpg|Big Mac towing the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta File:TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus File:GhostsBigMac4.png File:GhostBicMac3.png File:GhostsBigMac2.png File:GhostsBigMac.png File:GhostsBigmacandOJ.png File:Race7.JPG|Big Mac as seen in The Race File:Tcbusy03.jpg|Big Mac (left) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day File:Tcbusy04.jpg File:BigMac'sFace.jpg|This close-up of Big Mac allows his stubble to be seen more easily. File:BigMac'sModel2.jpg|Big Mac prior to the sale, notice the severe damage to his body. File:bigmacfacemasks.PNG|Big Mac's Face Masks File:Ghosts24.png File:Ghosts14.png|Big Mac furious External links * Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists